


Niespełnione

by beyondthesilence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mój ulubiony gatunek fanfiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesilence/pseuds/beyondthesilence
Summary: Geralt i Triss po wizycie u Mengego.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 2





	Niespełnione

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturka zainspirowana pewnym gameplayem Wiedźmina 3 i moimi przemyśleniami po "Krwi Elfów".
> 
> English version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146440).

\- Chodźmy stąd, Geralt, chcę już stąd wyjść…

Skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Geralt nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej okaleczonej dłoni i kropli krwi okazyjnie spadających z czubków palców. Poczucie winy zdawało się przesłaniać wszystkie jego myśli. Szli w milczeniu przez kolejne pokoje, mijając rozścielone na drewnianej podłodze ciała łowców czarownic. Banda skurwysynów, pomyślał. Zasłużyli na to co ich spotkało. Gdyby tylko…

\- Triss!

Podbiegł do niej w momencie, kiedy zachwiała się niebezpiecznie i oparła o framugę drzwi. Jej twarz była blada jak papier.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – powiedziała cicho, próbując odepchnąć jego ramię. Ostatecznie pozwoliła się objąć i poprowadzić na zewnątrz, na otoczone murami podwórze. Usiedli u dołu schodów. Triss uniosła dłoń, przyjrzała się palcom i poruszyła nimi delikatnie. W miejscach gdzie jeszcze kilka godzin temu znajdowały się jej równo przycięte, zadbane paznokcie, zalśniły świeże krople krwi. Czarodziejka zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę o poręcz schodów. Geralt otworzył usta, chcąc jeszcze raz przeprosić, za to, że zgodził się na ten plan, że pozwolił jej się poświęcić, że koniec końców jej cierpienie nie przyniosło efektu, którego oczekiwali.

Chciał przeprosić ją za każde jej spojrzenie przepełnione smutkiem, za wspomnienia, które przywołał, za ból, który obudził na nowo. Za to, że nie był w stanie dać jej tego, czego tak bardzo potrzebowała. Nie powiedział jednak nic. Podobnie jak ona, powiódł wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Wiedział, że Triss nie oczekuje przeprosin, a powiedzenie tego wszystkiego na głos tylko pogorszy jej już i tak nienajlepszy los. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że ktoś musiał przerwać milczenie.

\- Twoja dłoń – zaczął – jesteś pewna, że nie-

\- Nie, Geralt. Już mówiłam, nic mi nie będzie. – spróbowała przybrać hardy wyraz twarzy, ale nie udało jej się. Geralt wiedział, że nie będzie mogła użyć zaklęcia, żeby samoistnie zagoić rany. Prawdopodobnie leczenie zajmie jej tyle, ile zajmuje zwykłemu człowiekowi.

Westchnęła, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, zawahała się.

\- Doprawdy, zabawne są wyroki losu – zaczęła z nutą sarkazmu w głosie. Spuściła wzrok. – Zawsze, kiedy jestem już prawie pewna, że już po wszystkim, że to już koniec na dobre, że już sobie poradziłam, doszłam do siebie, ty zjawiasz się nie wiadomo skąd i nasze losy kolejny raz się krzyżują. Nic nie mów – uprzedziła go, w jej chabrowym spojrzeniu było coś, były iskry podobne do tych, które towarzyszyły zaklęciu rzuconemu na Mengego. I coś jeszcze, coś ciemnego i niepokojącego. – Patrzę na ciebie i wszystko wraca, jakby stało się wczoraj… - głos jej się załamał.

Geralt objął ją i przytulił mocno. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Triss płakała, drżąc w jego ramionach. Płakała, jakby gdzieś w niej pękło coś, co tak skutecznie tłumiła przez cały ten czas.

\- Nie powinnam… nie powinnam… - wyrzuciła z siebie pomiędzy kolejnym falami łez.

\- Cii – szepnął wiedźmin, obejmując ją mocniej, głaszcząc po lśniących kasztanowych włosach.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, Triss powoli uspokajała się, wstrząsające nią dreszcze były coraz słabsze. Geralt obejmował ją wciąż mocno, wiedząc, że nie może się cofnąć pierwszy. Potrzebowała go. I prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie potrzebowała, pomyślał. Uczucia bywają jak głębokie rany, zostawiają blizny, o których nie sposób zapomnieć.

\- Przepraszam, że musisz mnie widzieć w takim stanie – powiedziała w końcu. Wierzchem dłoni wytarła mokre policzki. Odruchowo zrobiła to ranną dłonią, rozmazując na twarzy smugi krwi. Wyglądała, jakby miała rozpłakać się ponownie.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Triss – pocałował ją delikatnie w czubek głowy. Pocałunkiem, który nic nie znaczył. – Nie masz za co.

Westchnęła i spojrzała w dal, odwracając się od niego. Wyglądała na bardzo, bardzo zmęczoną.

***

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie! Pali się! – mężczyźni w porcie jak na komendę spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. W istocie, zza murów miasta unosił się słup czarnego, gęstego jak smoła dymu.


End file.
